Art:December Daily Doodles 2007
The "December Daily Doodles" is an event run by Apollo with a new contest every weekday for the entire month. Four days a week are forum events, one day is dedicated to a familiar tournament. Sometimes the weekend is covered by a guest host. December 2007 was the third annual DDD. Week one Doodle December (3rd) Using Artpad draw a picture depicting December. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 108; Winners received a grey lily. * Claresta of Viridian (Artpad link) * Nordenx of Viridian (Artpad link) Runners-Up: kmf, Princessj, Faeree, and Pareia. Special mention: (with mystery gift) Cassis Honorable mentions: Lorenith, Sharkiez, Domokun, Llamagirl, Deedeelam, Mongappyton, Lizabeta, Ardea, Steveoreene, Northstar, Daggerdarla, Empanado, Kolibri, Jakob, Phillite, Xeitgeist, Alethia, and all the Australians. ---- Ode Vie (4th) Write a poem with suggestions on ways to improve a bad mood. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 84; Winners received a handkerchief and exotic coffee. * Ardea of Midnight :A woeful pirate once did sore complain; :A flu most aggrivating was his plight. :Until one wise physician to him came: :One Ardea who lived upon Midnight. :The pirate she had bound into a chair :(Full eight stout men it took to do the job); :The table then laid out with tempting fare, :A kettle brought to boil upon the hob. :A myriad of recipes she tried, :From tea and cake to gruel with treacle laced :But woe the pirate merely groaned and sighed :No cure was had, and food had gone to waste. :At last did the physician say, forlorn: :"Two drams of rum, then call me in the morn." * Greyrat of Viridian :The pirate Greyrat of Viridian, :Who thought in unusual idioms, :Just for a joke's sake :Named her ship the 'Black Snake' :For to ride an obsidian ohipian. :The Cure :There was an OM named Apollo, :Who needed advice he could follow. :The extent of his woes :Was too great for prose, :And the deadline for all was 'tomorrow'. :So some called for drink or for food; :Still others thought exercise good, :But in spite of their pains, :The problem remained; :Apollo retained his bad mood. :Then up spoke the pirate Greyrat: :"Ah mates, my opinion is that :To bring us good cheer :Is why pets are here!" :And she offered her very own cat. :Apollo stroked warm, glossy fur, :Admiring the musical purr. :He sctatched the broad belly :and forehead as well. He :Knew this would help him out for sure! :The OM felt his tension ease, :And smiled at the world, greatly pleased, :But alas! For the cat :Shrank away from his pat, :Looked back at him sadly- and sneezed. :Dear Apollo I hope that you do :Recall my advice, for it's true. :But do find an animal :A bit more compatible- :For my cat's allergic to you. :( * Bullettime of Hunter :I hardly can believe my eyes. :Apollo ill? Apollo bummed? :Your poem, calling for replies, :Is not a type I recognize. :No matter, though - I'll put you wise :On how to get your pain benumbed. :The chariot, I hear, is slow :(I think that's what you meant by "train") :And takes you half a day or so :To get to where you plan to go. :Commutes are any worker's foe - :So yours must drive you near-insane. :And when the sky is extra-grey, :Obscured by endless swaths of clouds, :You have to make your cold, wet way :Above the puffy, floating fray. :And even then, no shine, no ray, :Will make it through this worst of crowds. :And sickness - worst of all, I'll bet. :Your flare-ups well and truly flare. :You overheat, but cannot sweat, :And sun-stroke is a constant threat. :We measly mortals measles get - :To sun spots, though, they can't compare. :I say this not to put your mind :On thoughts you shouldn't have to think. :I want to show I know your bind; :I sympathize. If you're inclined :To hear me out, I think you'll find :You'll soon be in the yellow pink. :I recommend a day of rest. :That's it. No soup. No tea to steep. :Just halt your journey ever west. :In calming dark, you'll be unstressed. :Thus soothed, your pains can be addressed. :Besides, we both could use the sleep. Very honorable mentions: Leif, Whitewyvern, Whedonella, Hempline and Gwiddon Honorable mentions: Domokun, kmf, Jolyma, Albie, Feylind, Rhodin, Trowzers, Framling, Jollylady, Groshawk and Daynarius ---- Top Tens (5th) Write a Top Ten countdown with the theme: "Top Ten Things You Would Rather Not Hear person here Saying." Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 122; Winners received a ship medal * Omnis of Sage :Top Ten Things You Would Rather Not See In The Release Notes :10) Flotillas are now combined with Atlantis to make "Flantis." Flotillas and Atlantis are still availible seperately, but "balls of iron" badges costs 15 doubloons in the palace shoppe. :9) Familiar tournaments are now all treasure drop, holes and turbo. :8) Blockades can now be scheduled anywhere, anytime, by any flag with any fame, and no war chests necessary. :7) Green and pink hair is now an option. :6) To avoid confusion, the only availible ranks will be Captain, Officer, and Pirate. :5) Timmeh is now an oceanmaster. :4) Swordfighting is now permanently replaced with distilling. :3) The new requirements to captain a crew are 5 sublimes and the Omnis trophy. :2) December Daily Doodles has become June Daily Doodles. Sorry it's not as alliterative. :1) Cephalopod will now be re-designing all the trophies: * Pletoo of Sage :Top Ten Things You Would Rather Not Hear the Developers Saying :In an effort to address some common complaints and to free up database memory, we have made the following changes: :10. Jobbing: Due to too many complaints about jobbers, the notice board has been removed. From now on you may only board ships owned by your crew. :9. Experience: Experience levels will now be reset with each log-in. Eligibility requirements (ie gunning, bnav...) will remain the same. :8. Location: Last known location information will no longer be saved. Each time you log on, you will be on a random island, this will affect all vessels as well. The 'set as home' feature has been disabled. :7. Lampshades: All pirates will be depicted wearing a lime lampshade. This eliminates the need to store details for facial features, hair styles and eye patches. :6. Yelling: All chat channels have been combined into one - yelling is all that is needed. The /mute command has also been removed - it isn't fair that someone should waste their time typing when no one is listening. :5. Ranks: To give everyone an equal chance, all ranks and stats will be randomly assigned each day. :4. Options: We have reduced the number of choices a pirate has to make each day. For example, all hearty requests, trades and challenges are automatically accepted. :3. Games: Only one game will be available to play each day, regardless of the station or industry. :2. Events: To prevent favortism by the judges, each person is only allowed to win one event ever. All prizes have been exchanged for an "I won an event" t-shirt trinket. Previous winners will be automatically eliminated from all future events. :1. Renames: Each person has been assigned one ship name. All of your ships have been renamed to the "Stupid Whitebait." Honorable mentions with an extra "YARR!": ''' Jolyma, Albie, Nordenx, Taelac '''Honorable mentions: Alethia, Cleashaven, Bisquick, Dexla, Silverstache, Alastriona, Greyrat, Jennygalaxy, Mambome, Chocorose, Whitewyvern, Hawkings, Castawayjoe, Starhunter, Peanutswench and Daynarius ---- The Doodle Is Mightier Than The Sword (6th) Swordfighting tournament, 1 pm PST One red octopus, 2 lime ones, and 2 green ones were awarded. The elephants were given names such as: Doodlenoodle, Doodletoot, DoodleDoo, Doodle-oo, and Doodleparp ---- Brigand things (7th) Write three pieces of news a brigand king might post on an island they control. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 59; Winners received a gold winter ornament Azarbad the Great winner: Synful of Hunter *Island news :This island now belongs to Azarbad! A shameful display of cowardice! You chicken-hearted curs must now live under my rule. Behold your destruction and despair! * Palace news :An auspicious day! You will be allowed to witness the glory of Azarbad. Observe a real King in action! * Other building news :Your poor skills are an insult! You must work harder to represent the Great Arzabad. Ladies, you are all now part of my Great Harem. Do my bidding Honorable mentions: Oosa and Taelac Barnabas the Pale winner: Talula of Viridian * Island news :As fog rises from the seas, smothering this island in darkness, prepare yourself... for death is upon you. This island shall grow a wailing abyss and your flesh-ridden bones will know no rest. * Palace/fort news :For now I'll have your gold, as for your bones, I'll claim them later. * Other building news :If you must, go about your fleshly deeds, your bones will serve me soon enough. Honorable mentions: Monty, Domokun and Omnis Brynhild Skullsplitter winner: Therunt of Cobalt * Island news :Beaching billow-carts best beware, Brynhild has bridled this shore; :Siren of the sword-song, Splitter of the skull, :Forged of the Frozen wastes - Fearsome to fall before. :Ally your ardor to her will, Accept all that she asks. :Dare to defy the damsel, death will deliver the final dance; :Accept yourself servility, Set your sights to seek her smile. :Choose her as your Champion, or choose the chill of chance. * Palace news :Enter faithful subjects, if sent for her behalf. :Let her language lead you, or feel her blood-stick's laugh. :Gifts of gold that glitters, Grovel on the ground, :Even food that freshly felled - Favor can oft be found. :Woe to unwilling worms, Wavering from her way, :Due to your deception your heart-dance ends today. *Other building news :Tribute to the Thanes of Frost, :Pay your piece or all is lost. Honorable mentions: Greyrat, Roseash and Stabatha Admiral Finius winner: Framling of Viridian *Palace News: :From His Imperial Scaled Highness, Sir Admiral Finius, Governor of Example Island, to his New Subjects, greetings. :It is the Admiral's wish that his subjects' diet shall no longer include such atrocities as fish and chips or clam chowder; nor, indeed, shall it include seafood of any type as such practices are barbaric and not suited for a Modern Island such as Example. :Taxes, burdensome as they may seem, shall serve to enrich the coffers and provide suitable repasts of land-based mammals for all citizens of this fine isle. Just as an army marches on its stomach, so too shall our navy, sumptuously sustained, uphold the honour of Example and the fine victorious tradition of the Fleet of His Imperial Scaled Highness. :The Admiral remains, as always, your least humble servant. * Island News: :From His Imperial Scaled Highness, Sir Admiral Finius, Governor of Example Island, to the Guests of Said Island, greetings. :The Admiral would like to remind our visitors that the docks are to be kept clean, and free of such clutter and disorder as any of you scallywags may produce during your sojourn on the shores of Example Island. :Please also take the time to review His Highness's latest Decree for the Well-Being and Cultural Eddification of His Most Loyal Subjects, which can be found at the Palace. Any offenders shall be keelhauled. Ignorance shall not serve as an excuse; rather, offenders claiming ignorance shall be keelhauled twice so that they might retain twice the knowledge, the pursuit of which, after all, is a noble thing. This service will be provided gratis. :Should any of you ruffians be considering the launching of a blockade upon our sovereign waters, the Admiral begs you to reconsider, for the sake of your pride and your species; death before dishonour, after all, and as pirates are a dying breed, he has no wish to hasten the process. :The Admiral remains, as always, your least humble servant. * Shack News: :From His Imperial Scaled Highness, Sir Admiral Finius, Governor of Example Island, to his New Subjects, greetings and his most Sincere Welcome to your pathetic hovel. :Please do not step on the silverfish as they are distant relatives to His Highness. :The Admiral remains, as always, your least humble servant. Honorable mentions: Albie, Athens and Gwiddon Gretchen Goldfang winner: Marcyss of Sage * Island News: :You feel hypnotized reading this. You will be henceforth controlled by me, Gretchen Goldfang! You are now hypnotized because you read this. You are hypnotized! :Under my control now? Good. Listen carefully to my orders. :1. You will sell me gold ore for free. :2. You will sell me gold paint for free. :3. You will sell me gold cloth for free. :4. You will buy things from me at outrageous prices. :5. You will do these things because I command it! * Palace News: :Why is this place not painted gold? Where are my treasure chests? Golden candlesticks? What is wrong with you pirates that you do not decorate properly? Why were the coffers empty on my takeover? * Other Building Text: :You get nothing from me at a bargain! All tax is up to 100% to pay for decorating my lair. No mercy, everything will bring riches to me, Gretchen Goldfang! Honorable mentions: Casiopia, Alethia, Feylind and Hawkings Vargas the Mad winner: Niasha of Hunter * Island news: :Brace yourself! Vargas the Mad and his barbaric horde be owning this island. On a moonlit night ye may be fortunate enough to see Vargas himself. Be warned, though, walk too close, and he'll be cracking yer skull. * Palace news: :Lay the jigsaw puzzle of my mind, :and my palace you shall find. :Yes, enter the madhouse if ye dare, :just don't expect to be keepin' that hair. * Other building news: :Pow! Pop! Bim! Bam! Boom! Bop! Wham! Thud! Crunch! Oof! Slam! Sock! Smack! Splat! Clonk! Thwapp! Snkt! Thunk! Kapow! Crack! Crunk! Bammo! Boffo! Socko! Whack! Slap! Tweak! Pinch! Poke! Prod! Nurple! Gonzo! Yeowch! Unpleasant! Baddabing! Baddaboom! Krakkathoom! Honorable mentions: Erro and Hempline The Widow Queen winner: Silverstache of Midnight * Island News :Welcome to the center of the nest of the Black Veil. The ladies among you are welcome to enjoy the island for as long as you wish. The more daring ladies may even wish to join my Silken Sirens. :The male pirates who dare tread on our jeweled island are fair game for my lovely crew. Feel free to eat and drink as you wish but remember Black Widows mate for life...one of our lives anyway. * Palace News :Step deeper into the shadows my young visitor. Continue on the path to learn the secrets of the Widow Queen. The deeper you enter the harder it will be to retreat. Allow my lovely lady pirate crew to sooth your mortal troubles. A woman's touch is just what you need, and after that you will not be needing your valuables. * Building news :The Black Veil is watching from the shadows. Allow my lovely ladies to relieve you of all those heavy pieces of eight. If you resist, we are more than ready to relieve you of the precious gift of life as well. Honorable mention: Kmf ---- Week two These three things (10th) Draw a picture that includes at least one of the following: a star, a diplodocus, a television. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 58; Winners received gold starfish *Pareia of Viridian *Groshawk of Viridian Runners-Up: Deedeeiam and Sancha Honorable mentions: Lorenith, Domokun, Shafuraa, Sezra, Chocrose, Therunt, Stormmutant, Nordenx, Gweenie, Yetidave, Yamina, Kolibri, Pixieboot, Carsomyr and Robinzebec ---- lold00dlz (11th) Create a LolCat pertaining to doodles. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 114; Winners received a prenamed cat and an ornament * Snickelfritz of Midnight * Xeitgeist of Sage Special Mention TheRunt received a grey cat named Rmble Runners-Up: Phillite, Lorin, and Feylind Honorable mentions: Menace, Whitewyvern, Marcyss, Pomfret, Fizz, Gracely, Chocorose, Whedonella, Onelove, Tikao, Jennygalaxy, Lorenith, Kmf, Admire, Whispers, Kimmy, Raincake, Hawkings, Argyle, Daynarius and Groshawk ---- Thwack! Doodle! Thump! (12th) Rumbling tournament, 7 pm PST The elephants were Whangdoodle, Snickerdoodle, Paradoodle, Flamadoodle and Heydoodledoodle, with Taradoodle on Ice ---- Captain Clause (13th) Draw a picture featuring a piratified Santa Claus or a piratified snowman. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 59; Winners received a frosty fir and a candy cane. * Nordenx of Viridian * Empanado of Midnight Especially honorable mentions: Domokun, Sancha, and Stormmutant. Honorable mentions: Hiener, Casiopia, Sharkiez, Trowzers, Starhunter, Amyxlala, Rhodin, Pixieboot, Kolibri, Menace, Gwiddon and Fizz. ---- Isle of You (14th) In 400 words or fewer, write about your favorite island in the game, and why you like it. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 61; Winners received a globe table and a candy cane. * Hempline of Midnight :I've traversed every island in Midnight before the creation of wisking potions. I examined the ruins of Ruby before the first blockade took part on their red-stained shores. I've seen the Forge when it belonged solely to Hephaestus, I've seen the skellies dance around their broken treasure chest at Flow, and I've attempted to protect the mysterious unbroken forests of Chaparral. :Yet there is one island that has remained unchanged in enigmatic beauty from the beginning of the ocean to its present day. :Midsummer Island. :Its name immediately brings to mind the works of the great bard, of Puck and Oberon and Titania. Yet examining the shores of this majestic island brings to light the true focus of the name. It's a massive calendar of the natural cycles that work around us. A henge of massive standing stones protect the clearing in its center, the focus of all its mystery and power. :This island is by far my favorite because it reminds me of the first excitement I felt when exploring. It has just as much mystery now as it had far in the past, and while the islands all around have structures spring up like weeds, Midsummer remains unchanging and pristine. I am a proud citizen of Midsummer, though it has no infrastructure or protection from the elements. It is, now as ever, the only island that you can sleep under the stars. * Framling of Viridian. :I have a secret soft spot for Cormorant, one of Viridian's unsung glories, in an unglorious sort of way. It doesn't have Yax Mutal's magnificent pyramid; nor is it a bustling metropolis like Terra. It doesn't have punny names like Lima, and it doesn't share any of the spectacle of the volcano on Diastrophe. :I hold affection for Cormorant because it is full of comforting memories. The name makes me think of my father (a burly Old Salt by the name of Bearded Michael), who took me to the ocean and taught me about sea birds. Cormorants are odd creatures. They are gawky and awkward, but they don't hide it underwater like their close relative the anhinga. :I have had many home islands, in all three archipelagos, and outside of the tropical waters of Viridian I have lived on great islands as well; Great Britain, Montreal, Newfoundland. Cormorants thrive pretty much everywhere I have ever lived or visited - awkward as they are, they are adaptable and tough. Cormorants remind me that anywhere can be welcoming if I am prepared to see it as welcoming. :A cormorant is a littoral bird, and sticks close to shore. Coastal birds are a wonderful sign for a drifter as myself. They mean land is near. Over a year ago now, I floated an entire fleet of ships from Kirin and Cochineal to Labyrinth Moors. It is an arduous journey of many leagues, and it was a delight to see the cormorants off my bow and the cliffs of Cormorant Island appearing on the horizon, one of the last waypoints. "You're nearly there," they seemed to be saying. "Have hope." :Cormorant Island is optimism and comfort. It is a home for vagabonds who don't quite match anyone else, but who make a place for themselves anyway. Cormorant Island is a reminder of what home feels like, even though it is harsh and (at first glance) unwelcoming, and that is why it holds my affection. A close runner-up:: Ronah Honorable mentions:'Tikao, Chocorose, Elyzabeth, Greyrat, Silveransom, Domokun, Nordenx, kmf, Cassis, Jollylady, Hawkings, Alethia, Lorenith, Feylind, Whedonella, Pletoo, Gwiddon and Daynarius. ---- Week three Present Plans (17th) ''Write a limerick about a gift that your pirate is hoping to receive over the holidays. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 89; Winners received a Winter Ornament trinket * Jollylady of Viridian: :I can tell you as quick as a flash :What I'd like (if I may be so brash): :Be it ribbon or skull, :Or a pin or a scroll, :I want trinkets to add to my stash! * Bullettime of Hunter: :I'm not one of those pirates with wishes :For things pricy, bejeweled, meretricious. :No; if Santa should come, :I'd be happy with rum. :Unoriginal, yes - but delicious! '''Honorable mentions Domokun, Robinzebec, Trowzers, Oosa, Abalia, Creux, Ardea, Powerfulgalx, Tlzallen, Jolyma, Hempline and Fireangel. Honorable YARRRs! to Gracely, Greyrat, Kargach and Daynarius. A mention for Whedonella's for making Apollo laugh out loud in its silliness. ---- zomg... must... doodle... (18th) Draw a picture of yourself overcoming untoward circumstances and difficulties to attempt to get your Doodle entries in. Contest announcement, Winners posted Entries: 36; Winners received a renamed sloop. Lorenith Gwiddon Runner-up: Deedeeiam of Sage. Honorable mentions: Therunt, Domokun, Nordenx, Dexla, Prita, Sancha, Pareia, Pletoo and Bisquick. Chocorose for making Apollo groan loudly. Rhodin for making Apollo laugh a lot. ---- Moving Pictures (19th) Choose a movie poster, and alter it to fit a new theme. Take the original poster design and adapt it to make it relevant either to pirates or to fish or to both. Contest announcement, Winners posted Entries: 45; Winners received a Golden Globe. Silveransom of Sage (beautifully and subtly altered) Trowzers of Sage (just makes me snort with laughter every time I see it). Honorable mentions to everyone who entered. Seriously. Brilliant work! Very honorable mentions to Nordenx, Chocorose, Niasha, Neyr and Madme. Extremely honorable mentions to Whispers, Rhodin and Xeitgeist. ---- Doodle Drop (20th) Treasure Drop tournament, 1am PST The elephants were Doodledat on Midnight, Doodle on Cobalt, Doodul on Viridian, Doodrop on Sage, and Doodlain on Hunter. ---- Questions, Questions (21st) Choose a Ringer to interview (could be Developer, Arrtist, Oceanmaster, as you wish), you should choose a setting or location for the interview, and you should write up to 7 questions to ask during the interview. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 37; winners receive a renamed ship. Winners: Hawkings of Viridian Interviewee: Glaucus. . . An Ocean Master who wishes to remain anonymous. Interview Location: The nature of the questions require a discreet setting, so the interview will be conducted in the private, back room of an undisclosed tavern to maintain anonymity and provide refreshment to encourage free and honest conversation. Questions: *1) What are the names of the pirates that Cleaver uses when he wishes to remain incognito in the game? I'm only asking out of scientific curiosity and in no way implies that I wish to harass or panhandle him. *2) What is the most embarrassing thing that a fellow Ocean Master has done that they do not wish to be made publicly known and who was the perpetrator? *3) What is the best thing to say to Bia if you want to get her to come completely unglued? The one thing that really pushes her button and will cause her to start shrieking in a high squeaky voice. *4) Who at Three Rings would you most like to slap with a cold, wet fish and for what reason? *5) What has been the best practical joke you've played on one of your fellow Ringers, who did you play it on, and what was the outcome? *6) In your opinion, what has been the silliest enhancement made to Puzzle Pirates? You know, the enhancement that once implemented secretly made you think, "What on the oceans were we thinking with that?!" *7) How far away from Apollo do you stay during the month of December due his frequent and disturbing outbursts at inappropriate times? Feylind of Midnight In order to take maximum advantage of this rare opportunity to pose questions to any Ringer, I will interview one of the most elusive of the Ocean Masters. These questions will be directed at Lelantos. For his comfort (or at least that of his retiring persona), the virtual interview will be held on the sloop Hidden Plaice, ported at the uninhabited island of his choice. *1. Lelantos, I am very interested in your name. In greek mythology Lelantos is a titan whose name means to escape notice or to move unseen. In fact, he's managed to escape notice so well that the name is not listed anywhere in wikipedia. What led you chose such an obscure persona? *2. A lot of players think OM is their dream job without really thinking about what's required. What would you say are the most important characteristics someone needs to be a successful Ocean Master? *3. While much of the YPP population glamorizes the position of Ocean Master, it is still a job. What would you say is your least favorite part of the job? *4. It must be nice to have a job with built in leisure activities if you get bored on a quiet shift. What is your favorite puzzle or game on Y!PP? *5. What is the funniest petition you have ever received? *6. What qualities would you say set Y!PP and it's player community apart from other MMORPG's? What makes Y!PP unique? *7. I've learned that the quiet ones are often the best ones to ask if you want to know what's really going on. So you would probably know: Is there any truth to the rumor about Nemesis and the jello and Demeter's pony? Honorable mentions: Domokun, Spoonio, Kingpriam, Scervy, Casiopia, Viconia, Albie, Gwiddon and Jainasolo. ---- Week four Dead Letter Oodle (24th) Take a sensible phrase, relating to the game, and to change one letter in the phrase to change the meaning (add one letter, remove one letter, or change one letter), and finally to illustrate that new phrase. '' Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 37; Winners receive a roe trinket. '''Winners:' Domokun of Sage :Original: Everyone Wants To Be A Pirate, Even Doodlers. :Dead Letter: Everyone Waits To Be A Pirate, Even Doodlers Therunt of Cobalt :Phrase: Keep the entry thread just for entries please! :Phrase: Keep the entry thread just for entrees please! Honorable mentions: Framling, Niasha, Feylind, Rhodin, Silverstache, Alethia and Gwiddon. A very honorable mention: Marcyss. Christmas Presence (25th) Make a collage. A collage is (essentially) a two-dimensional picture, but rather than drawing or painting, you use areas or layers of different materials, so the whole is like a textured picture. The materials are your choice. '' Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 15; Winners receive a frosty fir. '''Winners:' Llamagirl of Hunter Feylind of Midnight Honorable mentions: Therunt (for using the axolotl!), Deedeeiam and Pletoo. ---- The Doodle Doodle (26th) Below is a doodle. Incorporate this doodle in a line drawing. You can draw anything you like, but my doodle should be visible and whole within your drawing. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 40; Winners receive a squiggly coral. Winners: Nordenx of Viridian Therunt of Cobalt Honorable mentions: Elyzabeth, Lorenith, Alethia, Xeitgeist and Gwiddon. Cock-a-doodle-hic! (27th) Drinking tournament, 6am PST The elephants did not get named for this tournament as Apollo forgot to name them. ---- The Meaning of Liff (28th) Are you familiar with The Meaning of Liff? To quote that page, :It is a "dictionary of things that there aren't any words for yet"; all the words listed are place names, and describe common feelings and objects for which there is no current English word. Examples are Shoeburyness ("The vague uncomfortable feeling you get when sitting on a seat which is still warm from somebody else's bottom") and Abinger ("One who washes up everything except the frying pan, the cheese grater and the saucepan which the chocolate sauce has been made in"). Produce "The Y!PP Meaning of Liff", where you will be using island names from any ocean as words to describe common feelings or objects relating to the game. Contest announcement, Winners posted Entries: 56; Winners receive a parrot feather. Elyzabeth of Midnight :Meke (n) The noise someone makes when the cat walks in front of their screen at a critical moment in the swordfight/bilging bakeoff. :Oseberg (n) The floating debris left after your ship just sank. :Iris (n) The ever-expanding length of time it takes between gaining one rank in a puzzle and the next, for example Legendary to Ultimate. Neyr of Sage :Bowditch (v) -ed, ing To leave a ship during battle. ::"We would've done fine if those losers hadn't bowditched." :Terjit (n) A person who exhibits a lack of understanding. ::"That terjit just wouldn't stop asking if he could gun." :Squibnocket (n) (slang) A carpentry piece, particularly a hard-to-use shape. ::"I had a masterpiece 10 going but then I got a buncha squibnockets." Very honorable mentions: Gwiddon, Domokun and Bullettime. Honorable mentions: Nordenx, Niasha, Kovy, Oosa, Gracely, Grumpygrampz, Hawkings, Jackflint, Feylind, Lorin, Venenosa, Tonigirl, Taelac, Evening and Valandir. Ocean Master's Definitions ---- Week five The Doodle Reloaded (31st) Look back over the month of Doodles and choose a contest from earlier in the month to post an entry for. Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 42; Winners received a flower trinket. Yetidave of Midnight Doodle: Fair Windows (December 15th - 16th) See other views here. Wedekind of Midnight Doodle: lold00dlz (December 11) ---- Weekend Doodles Barfly, Scrapper, Fencer, Doodler? (1st - 2nd) Design a trophy that represents the Doodles in some way. Contest announcement,Winners posted, Entries: 72; winners received a parrot feather. * Noughth Place Cephalopod (Note: as an employee of Three Rings, he was not actually eligible) * First Place Pareia of Viridian * Second Place Phillite of Sage Runners-Up received a winter ornament. * Fantabulous of Sage * Gwiddon of Sage * Docktarte of Sage Honorable Mentions: Sharkiez, Lj, Sancha, Lorin, Cassis, Spoonio and Domokun Image:Event-DDD07-02Cephalopod.png|Cephalopod's "trophy" Image:Event-DDD07-02Pareia.PNG|Pareia's trophy Image:Event-DDD07-02Phillite.png|Phillite's trophy Image:Event-DDD07-02Fantabulous.PNG|Fantabulous' trophy Image:Event-DDD07-02Gwiddon.png|Gwiddon's trophy Image:Event-DDD07-02Docktarte.PNG|Docktarte's trophy ---- There's always room for the second weekend (8th - 9th) Create something with Jell-o. Guest Host: Glaucus, Contest announcement,Winners posted, Entries: 27; Winners received a mystery prize * Groshawk of Viridian * Greyrat of Viridian Runners-Up: received a winter ornament. Trowzers, Faeree, Daynarius, Prita, Feylind ---- Fair Windows (15th - 16th) Make a stained glass window picture that the light can shine through. Contest announcement, Winners posted Entries: 34; Winners received a carefully-selected set of prizes - a drinking table (stained), a mirror (glass) and a colored wall lamp (colored AND glass!). Whispers of Sage Domokun of Sage Talula of Viridian Honorable mentions win a winter ornament: Prita, Yetidave, Llamagirl, Chocorose, Gracely, Venenosa, Gweenie, Polly, Bisquick. ---- Doodle Bells (22nd - 23rd) A performance of the well-known song "Jingle Bells". Contest announcement,Winners posted Entries: 22; Winners receive a harpsichord and a microphone trinket. Kingpriam of Midnight; Link to entry: The Legend of Ms. Claws! Domokun of Sage; Link to entry: Har Har Har Hoochiecooch of Midnight; Link to entry: Doodle Bells Honorable mentions: :Jennygalaxy (nice work on those glasses!) :Ilya (Doodle Bells the Thirteenth) :Albie (full of minty goodness) :Greyrat (our ears survived!) :Alethia (rattle that mucus! Oh yeah!) :Crazee (great performance, good key technique) :Bisquick (the jury had to keep rewinding because of the uncontrollable giggling) :Daynarius (fun instrumental and a good voice too!) Honorable mentions will receive a winter ornament. Everyone got a little something to commemorate the occasion. ---- Trivial Details (29th - 30th) 20 questions, plus your pirate name and ocean. Trivia Questions Guest host: Glaucus Contest announcement, Winners posted Number of pirates who completed the quiz within the "Designated Doodling period": 150. Coincidentally, exactly 20 entrants got a perfect score on the 20-question quiz, namely: Cobalt - Tengauge Hunter - Bonedancer, Niasha Midnight - Bcbear, Daleen, Daynarius, Wedekind, Bisquick, Kargach, Cortni, Alastriona Opal - Yvchen Sage - Daggerdarla, Fantabulous, Albie Viridian - Taelac, Godssniper, Shogia, Coupon, Groshawk Half of those who had a perfect score received a fruitcake and half received a commemorative candy cane; Glaucus used random.org to determine which item each winner received. Link to forum Questions and Answers ---- Dedicated Doodlers Seven players participated in every Doodle, each recieved a white tiger (named): Alethia (Gretchen) Casiopia (Bunny) Gwiddon (Cellophane) Hawkings (Ketthyndla) Jennygalaxy (Diplodiclaws) Rhodin (Ghyslaine) TheRunt (Brynhild) Other links Tournament schedule thread Artpad LolCat builder End Of Doodles Party - microchallenge thread Apollo's Wrap Up Post - Dedicated Doodlers and Doodle Raffle Winners Announced Event Articles *December Doodles: 2012 *December Daily Doodles: 2011 *December Daily Doodles: 2010 *December Daily Doodles: 2009 *December Daily Doodles: 2008 December Doodles 2007